Frost
by person2309
Summary: Two fairies born of a single laugh is rare indeed. Lord Milori had a sister but when he gives her two option; to never use her talent again or to leave Winter Woods. Choosing the latter his sister is never seen again for the next 10 years causing both brother and sister great pain to be without the other.However,when something goes wrong and she'll be the only one left to save them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have had a lot of inspiration from Disney movies lately so I decided to try and give this a shot I guess. I have been working on this with my friend so I hope you like it!**

 **However my main inspiration came from a song named Frost which is by Rachael Sage. Which I will be incorporating within the next chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS WHOLE STORY OTHER THAN MAYBE MY OC!**

 **(EDITED- 11/09/2015)**

 **Frost- Chapter 1- Intro**

* * *

They had been the first twins that were of different gender. Although, twins in general was a rare occurrence having them a sparrow-man (well boy at the moment) and fairy was even more uncommon. They had both arrived in the winter woods and soon they were born. The girl was first to appear and then the boy.

He was average sized at the time but you could tell that he would become tall and strong as he grew. His pointed ear stuck out from the slightly long, snow-white hair. He had strong feature high cheek bones and a strong jaw. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to change to the same grey as his sisters when his emotion changed. He was named Milori a frost talent fairy.

The girl was smaller than most fairies. Her long hair fell down to the small of her back. The roots of her hair were dark grey, almost black, which faded into the dull silver hair which had snow-white tips on the end. She would soon wear a simple, silver 'elven' diadem on her head. She too had high cheek bones which added to her beauty. With a button nose and pink lips. Her eyes were memorizing. They were winter grey with icy blue around the edges. She was named Ariella, or as she became known as was 'Aria', also, a frost fairy. And she was going to become a very powerful one at that.

Although, the patterns on their wings matched, the colour did not. Her wings were transparent; frosty glade in colour with the patterns in shiny silver. There wings glimmered when they were close to one another.

Over the years together they became inseparable. Playing pranks on some of the other fairies, starting snowball fights, and making frost together. The two were very different from the others and they both knew that and so did the current Lord of winter. Many seasons after they had joined the frost fairies Lord Albus made the two his successors. Milori as expected grew taller. He was a great leader, commanding and strong. Aria grew as well although still quite small compared to her brother as she only made it up to his chin. Although, she was taller than the average fairies now. Aria was warm-hearted, ironically, yet she had a friendly, wise and almost childlike nature about her. She seemed to attract new friends wherever she went whether it were animals or fairies she would draw them in. She used her talent in a joyful way which added to its beauty. She was definitely a prodigy within her talent. Everything came so naturally to her.

Yet there was more to Aria's talent than it seemed. Her powers were stronger than any frost fairy has ever possessed. It had never shined that bright for any talent fairy before. If she were to release the power she had inside she could have created a blizzard that could last for days. To Ariella this was both a gift and a curse. As she would often have to hold her talent back, she did not want to cause any harm or damage to the others or Pixie Hallow. So to prevent that from happening she held it in. However, it pained her to do so as it burned her on the inside as if it was telling her it wanted out.

Not too many seasons later Lord Albus faded away and Milori took his place.

Her talent was becoming more reckless everytime she used it, especially recently. She knew that in time that it would become too much for her. She was hurting herself keeping it in, never unleashing it, burning her inside. No one knew of course; they thought she was the perfect frost fairy. Pretending to be happy all the time became accustomed to her. Faking smiles, hiding the pain, was easy. The only ones who knew that she was holding her powers back was her brother and Dewey. However, her brother did not know the pain it caused. Dewey, on the other hand, could see through her lies. The Keeper also had been a very strong talent, not to the extent of Aria's but, closer than anybody else's.

Milori did not notice the fake smiles that she placed upon his face even though he was usually the only one to call her out on them. Lately he seemed more distracted. He would disappear every unset and then reappear late within the night. After the first few days of this happening Ariella knew he was up to something. So the next night she followed him and to her surprise he was flying toward the border. On the other side of the border was a young lady around the same age as Aria herself maybe even a little younger. She was dressed in gold, her wings looked like they were made of glitter, and the small tiara signified she was of royalty.

Aria smirked as she spied on her brothers date. Luckily she was close enough to hear their conversations, as mushy as it was, but far away enough so that Milori could not sense her with his wings. His date had come to an end and Aria flew back to her home with the speed of a fast-flying fairy before she was caught.

She did not mention it to him. She wanted him to tell her when he was ready.

Preparations for winter were becoming more and more hurried as Autumn had just taken place. Ariella was frosting a tree when her frost, like a volcano, exploded; unleashing it's true power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost Chapter 2- (EDITED 11/09/2015)**

* * *

T _he thing that burns me up the most_  
 _Is how I tried to do the right thing_  
 _I kept my magic at a distance_  
 _Cause logic has a price_  
 _The thing that haunts me like a ghost_  
 _Is how I squandered all my weakness_  
 _I let you think that I was perfect_  
 _For that I'll pay the piper_  
 _For all this vice_

* * *

Her power for the first time lashed out. Becoming uncontrollable to her. It strikes out, like lightning, of her injuring the fairies and Sparrowmen close by. In particular a winter music fairy was passing by when it happened and had received the harshest injuries out of all them. The poor piper never saw it coming. Healing Fairies were soon at the scene as was the new Lord; her brother.

He gave her a stare which indicated he was not happy with her. Disappointed in her. Blaming her. Milori roughly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the nearest place for a private talk with her. His grip dug into her skin, bruising her pale skin. They reached Dewey's library the closest place which was secluded from others. Well except one. Dewey himself heard the two come in and he was about to greet them when he hear Lord Milori shout at his sister.

"What were you thinking!?" the young lord said disapprovingly at her. "Do you understand how much harm you have caused with what a prank?" he continued.

"It wasn't a prank! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Ariella cried out.

"So explain what happened then if it wasn't a prank! What were you doing? Testing out new tricks which we both have discussed should only be done when there aren't any standbys? Or were you simply trying to show off?" Milori practically spat at her.

"I-I don't know what happened Lori," the elder twin said confusedly.

"Tell me the truth Ariella," he said firmly; yet he still looked very aggravated. Standing tall and looking down at her as if she were a misbehaving child. He never used her full name, he had always called her by her nickname.

"I am telling the truth!" She exclaimed getting very annoyed at her brother.

"Then tell me why your frost has put 17 fairies and sparrowmen in healing rooms? You have been more and more reckless when it comes to your duties and now careless! You are _dangerous_! You are becoming a monster! You are not my sister! I will not have this behaviour in the Winter woods!" He shouted at her, making her flinch.

They had argued before like any other siblings did but this time was different. This time it was not between sibling but a Lord and a Frost fairy. This time was a lot more serious than who had the best snowflake or who forgot to feed their owl. This time it hurt. The insults were thrown at her and she now knew her brother's true feelings to her talent. She had always knew that he was slightly envious for the frost she could produce but he had never spoken about it to her.

"So what do you suppose I do?" She spat back at him, anger took over her expression.

"You can either never use your talent again or leave Pixie Hallow. The choice is yours," He said calming down slightly. Although, it was obvious that he was furious.

"You expect me to never use my talent again?!" Her face shocked at the suggestion.

"It is either that or be banished," He spoke firmly.

"I'll be gone by morning," She said matching his stubborn tone.

"Fine. You are hereby banished from Pixie Hallow," he stormed out slamming the ice door behind him.

After he left Aria fell to her knees. Tear freely slid down her cheeks as she whimpered; the dull ache in her chest pained her more than hiding her talent ever did. She had never imagined that this would happen. To be banished by her own brother. The person she thought would always be there for her, the person she had trusted most. Wrapping her arms around herself she shook as she let a tsunami of tears out. She was being forced out of the only home she had ever had. The only place she knew. Her friends were here, her life. Her family.

 _"You are not my sister!"_

The words repeated in her mind. _He said he'd always be there for me_ _._ Aria thought bitterly. Wiping her tears away she got back to her feet and left the library.

Dewey, who had heard the whole thing, shook his head. The two had once been so inseparable and now they were falling apart. He had seen that both of them had been drifting apart as of late but he never expected this. For Milori to practically disown his sister was shocking. Aria was a joy to have in Winter Woods and everyone knew it. Maybe he could convince the Lord to change his mind.

LINEBREAK-FROST

Ariella got back to her home in record time. She quickly packed the essentials she would need in a small white leaf bag. The frost fairy changed from the long blue tunic she always wore into a shorter white tunic. It went slightly past her knees (although certain pieces were shorter than others), it had a halter neck and, like her previous teal dress, a silver vine around the middle. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _New place, new look._ Aria frowned as she looked at her diadem. She took it off putting it on the table beside her mirror. Ariella picked up the dark coloured locket which was not too far away from the diadem. It was a heart pendant locket with intricate swirls, snowflakes and leaves designed on it. Her brother had given it to her last year. Inside was blue fairy dust. She slipped it on knowing that the blue dust would last her a long, long time. Feeling a surge of power as it hung around her neck. She put her hair in a bun on top of her head and pinned a frosted leaf accessory in her hair with a clip.

Getting out two sheets of parchment and some ink she began to write her goodbye's. She knew that if she were to talk to them one would try to convince her to stay and the other... well he was mad at her. Ariella placed them on her desk; putting a package next to each letter.

The frost fairy sighed. This was it. She grabbed the bad and placed it on her shoulders. Opening the door she gave a final, sad glance to what had become her home for these many years she smiled sadly. The sun was setting. It would be easier to leave while it was dark but she had one more thing she had to do.

Lord Milori had calmed down since the fight. Although, not fully as he did not yet feel remorse or regret of his actions. There was a knock at the door and he told them to enter. The small Sparrowman named Dewey walked through the door.

"Hello, Lord Milori!" He said spritefully

"Hello Dewey. Was there something you needed?" He asked the elder.

"Actually I was here to discuss to you about Aria." At the mention of the name Milori pulled a face of grimace.

"I do not wish to speak of her," Milori replied sharply leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Lord but remember I am always here for you if you need to talk," Dewey spoke quietly.

"I appreciate it, thank you Dewey."

And with that Dewey left. He wished he could have put up more of an argument but he knew that when the Lord got like this that there was no point in even trying. He was stubborn as a mule sometime. _Maybe I could talk to Aria and convince her to talk to her brother and sort this out._ Dewey thought to himself. He started his trek to the powerful frost fairy's home.

Aria was flying towards the infirmary where the fairies she harmed were being treated. She talked to each fairy and sparrowman individually, apologising deeply to each one of them for the harm she brought upon them. They all forgave her telling her that it was not her fault and that she simply lost control. This did not help her though, still feeling guilty. They were very understanding that it was an accident and that she did not intend for it to happen. _More understanding than my own brother._ Ariella thought to herself.

She had one last Sparrowman to apologise to; the piper. She walked into his section of the infirmary. She started talking telling him it was an accident and that she never meant to hurt him. He had accepted telling her that she shouldn't say sorry for something that was out of her control. She thanked him for his forgiveness but before he could respond his light started to fade to which she shouted the medical fairies to come and help. They couldn't do anything though. They simply told Aria that he was not going to make it.

The frost fairy now looked at the piper's body as the light flickered out. She cried for the second time that day.

* * *

 ** _Cause I_**  
 ** _Crossed that line, the line reserved for angels_**  
 ** _Once you cross that line then you are lost_**  
 ** _So best think twice before you break commandments_**  
 ** _Cause forgiveness comes at the highest cost, frost_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frost Chapter 3-(EDITED 12/09/2015)**

 **Thank you Jjh and Njjj for my first reviews!**

 **And thanks , Lilith Jae and ceceluvcookies for favourite-ing/ following :D**

 **Okay some of this might be a bit repetitive. Also, it will slightly go over the films only about a paragraph in the middle. Sorry if there are any mistakes I haven't gone over it fully but I wanted to post it. I will edit later if I find any huge mistakes.**

* * *

Night fell upon Pixie Hallow and everywhere was now isolated. That is for the exception of two fairies and two sparrow-men.

Dewey was standing outside Ariella's home, knocking at the door. He couldn't hear any movement within the little house. Even calling her name a few times but there was still no answer. Sighing to himself, he was too late. She had left. With a sad look Dewey went back to his home. He looked at the sky before he left and whispered.

"Farewell Ariella, please stay safe."

Unknown to Dewey; he was being watched by the lady he was looking for. In the trees she watched sadly as the small sparrow-man left. She so badly wanted to talk to him, say her goodbyes but she knew saying goodbye would only make her feel worse. It would finalise her banishment. It would make it too real for her.

"Thank you for everything Dewey; I'll try and stay safe," she whispered back, even though she knew he would not hear her.

With that Aria started to flutter through the Winter Woods, stopping at the edge of the forest, at the border. Keeping hidden, she watched her brother.

There was Milori speaking to Princess Clarion. His anger was gone now replaced with love, a love that Aria knew would last forever but she also knew would hurt one or both of them as they got closer. Lord Albus had once told her that her brother was the more emotional one of the pair. Although, she knew that already. The old Lord of Winter Woods had told her a lot especially before he had faded. He had known that his time was close and he told Aria what she should do after he left but she didn't stick to his wish. Something that she never told her brother or the rest of the fairies because she wanted Milori to be happy and she knew it was for the best. Milori was now relaxed; there was no more anger as he was with his girl. Just from the change in attitude and expressions her brother was now showing Aria could tell that her brother had never mentioned her to Princess Clarion.

Snow started to fall above her as she felt a great sorrow over leaving her brother. Of course she was still mad at him but he was her brother after all and they had had so many memories together. _If they had been closer after he became Lord maybe this wouldn't have happened. Or if I had followed Lord Albus' last commandments it wouldn't have happened._ Aria thought to herself. Knowing that regretting anything was useless because it was something she could not change. Put the past behind you. She reminded herself.

With that she flew away from Pixie Hallow for what she thought would be forever.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

After spending most of the night talking to Clarion he felt much calmer and happier. However, there was a nagging feeling was at the back of his mind and he knew why and he was going to resolve it in the morning.

On his 'date' Clarion had noticed he seemed distracted and she asked what had been bothering him. He hadn't told her about his sister and he didn't think this was the best way to tell Clarion about her so he kept his explanation vague. The conversation replayed in his mind as he walked back home.

"A frost fairy injured 17 other fairies and sparrow-men today. The injuries of one had been so severe that he passed away a few hours ago," he had started.

"Oh that is terrible. She didn't mean to do it did she?" She had asked.

"She says that it was an accident but she has been getting more and more reckless lately that I do not believe her. I had to tell her that she had to leave by morning."

"What if she was telling the truth though? What if she simply lost control of her talent?" She questioned him knowing there was probably more to what he was telling her but she did not pry.

"She has always been very in control before now, I do not see why that would have changed," Milori said very confused at her inquiry.

"Well all I know is that sometimes the fairies in the warm seasons cannot always be in control, sometimes because there has been a change in their life, emotion or even pure accidental. I may not know much about this fairy, but I am certain she would not have harmed them on purpose," Princess Clarion gave her opinion, knowledge and advice to the Lord. During her lessons with the Queen she learned much about the talent.

Right now Milori considered the words. Has there been a change in her life? No that couldn't have been it nothing has changed really for the last cycle. Other than the old Lord's passing but that was a year ago. Maybe that was it, Milori thought. He then shook his head it would have happened sooner if that was the reason. Emotion? Aria had always been relaxed, calm and put together. Other than maybe bursts of excitement and anger that were not seen very often he could not see that as a reason. Also, whenever she was using her talent she seemed very contempt, never seeming tired of the task. Accidental didn't sound like Aria. She was always exact with her talent. Never missing a beat when it came to ice. She always seemed so in control that it did not seem plausible that it was a screw-up. Milori would have to talk to her in the morning to get his answers off her. Unbeknownst to him that his sister had already left and that his question would not get answered in the near future.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

Aria flew through the night. She has no idea where she was flying to but she knew it had to be away from Pixie Hallow. Then she saw it, an island. It had trees, a mountain... well hill but to the small fairy it would be classed as a mountain, it was mostly green. It was very far from Pixie Hallow however, she still had a view on the home of fairies. It wasn't very large the island but it would be enough for her. Once she landed frost settled underneath her feet immediately. When she was flying snow clouds would follow. She touched a few tree and the frost started to grow; the area around her turning icy. She knew that if she was going to be able to live here she would have to make it cold enough for her to survive. The island so far seemed very inhabited as no bird or anything came out to question the weather or to attack her. Aria found a hole, a nook, in a tree and knew that it would have to do as her place of rest for now as she let her snow continue its job.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

The next morning Lord Milori was at his sister's house knocking on the door awaiting her to answer. It had been a good 10 minutes before he finally opened the door and called her name, looking for her. When he entered her living area it was void of life. His sister wouldn't have left without saying anything, would she? Yes she would, especially after the fight we had. Milori thought bitterly. He looked around some more to make sure she wasn't hiding. Although, deep inside he knew she wasn't there from the fact that his wings did not sparkle meaning she was not close by. He looked over the room when the items on her desk caught his eye.

Her diadem. She had never took that off before. It had been a gift from Lord Albus. He had always told her she was born with greatness and she would achieve even more so in the future. To him she had always been special and they had been almost as close friends as he had been to his sister. Once he had envied the friendship they had, like he envied her brilliant talent. Although, in the end he knew what silly to be jealous over such a simple thing. He had never received anything of such worth off the former Lord. He got many tips off of him and an owl which was given to both him and Aria, which seemed to prefer her, but he had never got an individual gift off of him. Milori had always used the excuse that it was because Aria was friends with him but something told him there was something more to it. The white haired Lord pushed the thoughts back as he picked up the elven like piece of jewellery. Why would she leave this? It had always been of great importance to her and she never took it off.

Next to the diadem was two envelopes and two packages. The first envelope was addressed to Dewey and the package; an even smaller box than his. The next addressed to himself with a small box the size of his hand. He put the letters and packages in his bag and went to the library.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

Ariella woke up nice and cold. She looked outside and it had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Frost patterns covered every plant and rock. Snow was continuously falling, snow flakes with intricate designs looking beautiful as ever not a single one had the same pattern. Freshly fallen snow crunched under her feet as she stepped outside. It was beautiful. However, Aria felt cold all of sudden, it was lonely and isolated there was no one to have fun with. There was no fairies laughing as they frosted the trees or anyone sledding or skating. She thought being by herself would been fine but now she knew what kind of life it was going to be for what seemed the rest of eternity. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind she decided to explore.

The island was boring. It probably would have been different if someone was with her. Aria decided looking for a home should be her first priority. Although, she was no tinker fairy and she didn't have the talent of other frost fairies had for building things. Then idea struck her. Her talent was ice so why not use her ice to tinker. Seconds later stood a house which she knew would work for now and if she needed to enlarge it later on she could easily add extensions to it.

Inside her bag she had a book on magic which Albus had given to her. It told her how she could use her frost to change into different materials if she ever needed to. He had told her never to abuse the gift of frost and magic she was given and she hadn't ever used since he had been alive and practiced it with her. First she made the things out of ice, a bed. She placed her hands upon the ice furniture, closing her eyes, she imagined it changing. It did just that. She continued until she was physically exhausted from using the sacred magic. Falling asleep in her new home blissfully unaware of what was happening within Pixie Hallow.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

Lord Milori flew to Dewey's library, his mind still all over the place. He had never meant for this to happen and it pained him to have to face others and tell them that she was gone. How would they react when he told them that she had left, that he had banished her. He couldn't tell them. Everyone loved Ariella; she brought joy to this season when people thought it was cold and lifeless. She showed them the happiness of the winter season and how it brought people together. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Thinking was not going to help find her. Find her? He knew that when she wanted to stay hidden she could disappear. After their small quarrels in the past she would disappear for a few hours before reappearing as if nothing happened. He didn't even know when she had left, what direction, or what places she could go outside of Pixie Hallow. Maybe he would have to accept that she was now lost to him. Doing so didn't help with the grieving though.

Finally arriving, he called for the Keeper. A few seconds later the short sparrow-man appeared looking nearly distracted as Milori.

"Howdy, Lord Milori, what can I do for ya?" The elder fairy asked.

"Aria has left," Milori stated not knowing how to continue. "These were in her home when I went this morning." Handing over the letter and parcel addressed to the person in front of him. "Also, she left her diadem, I think it would be safest if you were to keep it."

"Ah thank you," Dewey said looking down at the gift he received from Aria and her diadem. Putting the items on his writing desk. He knew that it would be best if he read it when he knew he would not get interrupted.

Milori had started on his way out when Dewey called out his name and offered him something to drink before he left. Which he gracefully accepted knowing that talking to Dewey would help him clear some of his thoughts, hopefully.

"How're you holdin' up," the Keeper asked the younger fairy as he handed him some iced tea.

"Honestly? I don't think I have felt this lost before," Milori admitted.

"I am havin' a little trouble with her leavin' too," Dewey confessed knowing it would give some comfort to the Lord.

"It's all my fault Dewey."

"I don't beli-" Dewey was interrupted.

"If I had not yelled at her she would still be here," Milori rested his head in his hands.

Dewey did not want to admit to eavesdropping on their fight but he did not want to ask the details as he knew how hurtful it would be to bring them up. Instead Dewey sat silently for a few minutes letting Milori have his emotional release, which was much needed. The tall sparrow-man trusted Dewey enough for him to see him cry, for him to not judge him on such either. While he was doing so Dewey himself let his tears fall. Together they silently cried over losing someone important. Time passed and Milori was the first to break the silence.

"How am I supposed to tell everyone that she has left?" The Lord whispered.

Dewey did not know the answer. Nor did he know if Milori had been asking him or himself the question but he answered anyway.

"Tell them that she has disappeared, left, and that one day she will return. It will put them at ease," Dewey explained.

"But that might not be true. She might not return, she might be lost to Winter Woods forever now," Milori said defeated.

"Well you don't know that. Anyway, things we have lost have a way of comin' back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect," Dewey said as Milori looked into his eyes. "We should have faith an'hope that she will come back."

"Yes, yes we should," Milori agreed, standing up from the table. "I must inform the rest of Winter Woods now," the Lord said in a heavy voice.

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

That day many grieved Aria as if she had died. Many search parties had tried to find her but it was useless, she had disappeared. All they could do that evening was all gather and sit in silence, comforting one another. Lord Milori did not appear at the center of Winter Woods with the others instead he was sat in her house all alone. Milori did not even see his beloved that night. He felt a consuming guilt and sadness as he sat in Aria's house. Whenever they argued it had never gone that far and if even came close they always made up afterwards. The fights never altered their friendship, after one they usually went right back to normal. This time was different. He had crossed the line and he couldn't change anything now, as much as he wished he could. He couldn't even bare to read the letter or open the present she left him. Instead they lay on his desk at home.

After the gathering, Dewey sat in his private room in the library. His hands were shaking as he slowly opened the letter addressed to him. It read:

 _Dear Dewey,_

 _By the time you read this I should be far, far away. This is not how I wanted to say goodbye but, if I did this in person I don't think I could bare it. Well I never wanted to say goodbye in the first place but I have to leave. Milori is right I'm dangerous; I don't want anyone else to be harmed because of me. You are the only one that probably understands the extent of my talent and how much it hurts to keep it in. I had the option to stay but I would have to never use my frost again. You know that it would kill me. It's probably best for myself and everyone if I left._

 _In the parcel I have left you is an enchanted ring. Whenever you are in trouble and need my help all you do is put it on. Don't even dare putting it on just to get me back! I'll know when you are in need of assistance. I have the other matching ring which will glow if called upon for help. Your's will glow as well when I get closer. I hope you use this gift wisely._

 _Can you do me one last favor Dewey? Can you make sure Milori takes care of himself. I know that he can be very impulsive at times and I don't want him to be harmed if his emotions take over him. Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, okay? That's all I ask of you._

 _I'm going to miss everyone so much. I don't know where I'm going or what I'll be doing but I hope that one day we will meet again. I will not be allowed back into Pixie Hallow for a long time but hopefully this goodbye is temporary but I cannot promise anything. Thank you for everything Dew._

 _Farewell,_

 _Ariella_

Dewey smiled sadly at the paper in his hands. It was bittersweet. Aria was one of his closest friends; she would come in everyday just to talk to him. He, as well, hoped that all of this was temporary but only time would tell.

Winter Woods was never the same after she left. Not to Milori, not to the others, but the newcomers were different. They did not understand why every year on that day they were all silent or why they weren't having fun in the snow. No one had the heart to mention Aria's name or tell them why she had been so special. No one knew how to explain how she was special, how she made winter look less like a lifeless season, how she brought something magical altogether to the winter wonderland. All that the new frost fairies knew was that something happened that affected the others. That will be all they will ever know for a long time.

Milori no longer saw the fun in the winter season. Snowball fights, snowmen, sledding, skating, frosting. None of the activities brought the same feel to him anymore. Some of the beauty was gone too. Ariella had been the only one who could create the Northern lights, a spectacular view that was now lost, and her patterns no longer covered the trees. The only person who could make Milori happy nowadays was Princess Clarion. Although, no one knew that of course, to the newer fairies he was their Lord, cold and commanding. To the older fairies they saw he was somewhat broken. He had lost his other half practically.

Clarion had seen he had been upset when he appeared the day after he had missed their meeting at the border, though he hid it well. All that he said was that one of the injured fairies had faded. The princess understood the sadness but still thought there was something more to it. However, she respected his privacy on the subject, knowing that it brought pain to his face when she even mentioned it.

A whole year later, Clarion had become Queen. The Lord and the Queen's love had grown much over the past year and they wanted to share each other's worlds. However, this came with a price. His wing. After breaking his wing they had to say goodbye forever as they placed the rule that no one was to cross the border. They could no longer be together. It broke both of their hearts, having to say goodbye was the hardest thing they had to do.

Four years later, two fairies arrived at Pixie Hallow on the same day. Although, this was not known as one had made it's way into Winter Woods and the other had been guided through the warm seasons. Their names were Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. Tinkerbell's first year had been eventful. After trying to change her talent at first, but then accepting who she was, and then going on a hunt for a lost treasure. Tinkerbell had gotten herself in all sorts of trouble during her first year. Periwinkle's year, however, was very different. When she arrived, she had reminded Milori of Aria as their eyes were similar shades and this haunted the Lord. Not only that but Periwinkle had a similar curiosity as his sister had had. Periwinkle had been avoided by the Lord for most of her first year there until she caused a bit of trouble near the cold season's arrival. Periwinkle had tried to find a way to frost things faster which caused a bit of accident which broke some of the baskets that they used. Lord Milori had a word with he, telling her to be more careful next time and to do her job properly. Which she agreed and apologized for.

Tink's second year she went to the mainland and met a human girl named Lizzy. Although, the trip had been very strange and hectic it ended up being one of the best summers ever for the warm fairies. Peri had started collecting 'found' things that year and she made she stuck to the rules and she didn't cause any trouble. Also, that year the new winter fairy made very good friends with the Keeper, Dewey.

The end of the third year was when the sisters finally met. Their wings had been identical and sparkled when they were close. When a Wingology book appeared when the new baskets came Milori became suspicious. Thinking that a warm fairy might have disregarded the rule and crossed over to the white winter-land. He immediately went to his old friend Dewey telling him if there was a warm fairy that they needed to be sent back as Milori knew many fairies confided in the Keeper. Dewey had seen the twins wings sparkle and could only be reminded of the only other twins that he had known of. Of course the Keeper acted surprised for the girls so they wouldn't ask who else's wings sparkled like theirs. Only a day later, Lord Milori found one of his frost fairies crossing the border with weak wings. Reminding him of when his wings had first become frail and then the tip breaking off completely. The two's wings sparkled in each other's presence which opened an old scar. He hadn't seen wings sparkle in 6 years. They argued that they were sisters and that the rule shouldn't keep them apart. His response to that came with a heavy heart as he told them that was the reason they should want to protect each other. He knew that deep inside that he had failed to do so for his own sister even though he had promised that he would always be there for her. It did not help that this was the day Aria had left. Queen Clarion showed up that day as well. Telling the tinker fairy that it was actually her rule and that they had to say goodbye. The younger generation flew off after that and with a final, sad glance the two parted once again.

Milori upset with the fact that he had to split the sisters apart and seeing Clarion he pushed the snow-maker contraption into the river, then leaving to go deeper into Winter. He went to see Peri and explain why their separation was needed, why they could never be together. Soon the imbalance of the seasons as a blizzard was created at the river. He gathered the frost fairies once he got the news from Dewey and they went to save the Pixie dust tree. Seeing Clarion again, he gave her his cape revealing his broken wing to all of the fairies. He did not care for the stares he got off of the others. Dewey the only one who knew on why and how he had broken his wing gave him a sad stare rather than a curios one. Once the freeze was over and the tree had been rescued, Tinkerbell revealed her broken wing. To which Clarion and Milori both felt guilty about as they were the ones keeping them apart. Then something shocking happened. After putting their matching wings together Tink's wing was healed. Pushing down selfish thoughts of Aria fixing his wing, he turned his attention towards the golden fairy in his arms, kissing her. That day the rule was lifted and now warm fairies could come to winter, however, they were working on the vice-versa.

The fourth year of the younger twins came and Milori couldn't remember what had happened much in detail as he was put under a deep sleep. When he awoke though Tinkerbell and her warm fairy friends brought back the blue pixie dust and then the show carried on with a interesting twist as Zarina switched the fairies talents back.

The ninth year without his sister, was a calm year. Nothing eventful happened. The year was spent doing the normal preparations but with the warm fairies able to crossover they had more day filled with fun in the snow. When the day of her disappearance arrived, half of the winter fairies did not come out of their homes that day. Many of the fairies were very confused on what had happened. They asked though no one spoke a word of the Lord's lost sister. Clarion herself was, also, confused. Milori did not even tell her though she knew that something was deeply upsetting him. The Lord hardly spoke to anyone on the anniversary of his sister's leaving. That had been the only day that was different from the rest of the year. The day or their mourning.

The tenth year is where the story begins...

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

Ariella's nine years were spent exploring and living isolated on her island. From time to time the went to other islands seeking new things but after a while she ran out of places to explore. She spent most of her days doing the same things repeatedly. Like reading her books, memorizing spells, cleaning, painting, writing, snowboarding, frosting. Anything that would keep her busy. Although, she did run into trouble when exploring she managed to get through it by herself.

Though the first few years weren't too bad the loneliness was creeping further into her. Being alone was tiring in a way. You had no one to talk to so you would end up getting bored after a while then she would call it a day and then repeated it the next.

After the first four years she started to check in on her old home through a lost thing that she had found. The humans called it a telescope. It was placed on top of the mountain on the island, pointed at Pixie Hallow. Although, the Hallow as still considerably far away she was able to see things closer. She may not be able to see what the fairies looked like but she could see if they were in any kinds of trouble. The only time in the there was trouble was when she saw the blizzard happening. There was nothing Aria could do though to help. She created blizzards she could not stop them. Maybe she could control them slightly but her talent had become harder to control after she released. She did not know why but she thought it was best to not get involved in the freeze, she would have made it worse.

The year after the freeze there had been another troubling matter. There were no fairies flying around. Nothing. She decided she should go inspect it closer but being careful so she was not seen just in case. North wind keeping her cool as usual, the wind had become her friend. A mall snow cloud was above her head, it followed her whenever the temperature started to warm up .When she arrived at the Hallow she discovered all the fairies sleeping at a stadium, a lone, big fairy in green was cycling on a machine of some sort creating snow. Barely enough to keep the winter fairies cool enough. She made sure not to touch of stand on anything, knowing that if she touched anything that frost would immediately appear. She saw her brother also within the deep slumber, next to the woman that he fell in love with. When the large fairy soon became fatigued from running to get more ice and cycling; Aria took over. She created a snow cloud above the winter fairies to keep them cool. Though no one knew she was there, not even the tinker fairy that had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

It was sad that most of her years were spent cooped up on this island. That she had only the wind and the snow as her friends. Ariella didn't know if she could handle this for the rest of her life but for now she would take it year at a time.

Finally the ninth year came to an end but the tenth wouldn't be much of a difference for her, right?

~F*~R*~O*~S*~T*~

Spring and summer had been normal again. So was autumn until the anniversary of her disappearance came by. Everyone had gone to winter that day knowing there was some significance to today even if they didn't know what it was they wanted to be there to support their friends. It was going as sadly as it had always been for Milori until the pirates came. They had started to grab the unexpected fairies. He tried to help them escape but before he knew it he was being stuffed into a brown sack along with everyone.

Dewey, when he heard the screams, scrambled to get the emergency bag he always kept for precaution. Inside held items that may be needed in an emergency and some personal belongings he kept in there as well. He started to run but the large humans grabbed him too.

The next thing that any of them knew was that they were falling, being emptied into a glass cage that had very small holes in the sides. Dewey held onto his bag as if his life depended on it .Getting to their feet they looked around. They were in some kind of wooden room, the cage on top of a large table. The pirates stood there not saying anything, not moving. Their eyes seemed to be glazed over with a hint of blackness taking over the irises of their eyes.

A shadow appeared in front of the glass and then a sparrowman dressed in black robes materialised in front of the opposite side of glass. However, now that they could see him properly they discovered that he was not a sparrowman but an elf. He was lanky and about the same height as Milori, perhaps slightly taller.

"Welcome aboard," the dark elf said in his deep, menacing voice. Which sent shivers down some of the fairies' spines. "My name is Adriano and you have met the pirate crew before although they have been _improved_ now," he introduced himself and the humans that Tink and her friends had bumped intowhen trying to get the blue dust back.

No one spoke as they watched him walk closer to the glass. Observing the person that held them captive.

"Why are you doing this?" Queen Clarion stood in front of the fairies, her voice calm.

The dark elf chuckled slightly at the ruler of the fairies.

"Because I am going to be the ultimate ruler and in order to do so I must first gather my _followers_." Adriano smirked. "Not only that though I need something, the blue pixie dust that your Hallow possesses."

"You-you will never find it," Clarion spoke feebly this time although she tried to keep a steady voice.

"That is where you come in. I get the pixie dust and you get your freedom, a simple trade," He replied.

"I am not going to give you the pixie dust," Clarion said without a fault.

She knew in the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. Everyone knew so. If you even messed with the blue pixie dust it could be dangerous, that is why everyone is very wary when going into Zarina's lab.

"Fine then stay stuck in there. I will find it myself with my fellow elves. You will be stuck in there forever; no one will come to save you there are no other fairies left that could be your savior," Adriano laughed leaving them. The human pirates following him out of the room.

No one spoke at first but then the waves of panic came out of the Minister of Spring. His words came out in fast sentences that not even the Queen could disfigure. The fairies also became worried and started to murmur asking what was going to happen.

"Please stay calm!" The Queen spoke above the noise.

The noise settled slightly. Until Vidia spoke up.

"How are we meant to stay calm when we are trapped inside this prison. We have no one that can save us, like he said there are no other fairies that are outside this glass room," Vidia spoke the hard truth not cushioning anything.

The room went silent for a moment. No one dared to speak.

"Well that's not exactly true. There is one fairy." Dewey mumbled but everyone heard him.

"Who?" Tinkerbell and Periwinkle asked at the same time a flicker of hope in their eyes.

The elder fairy was looking at his feet not wanting to look up at the Lord in particular.

"Dewey, please. I would rather we did not talk about her," Milori told the Keeper in a defeated, sad voice. Ignoring the confused faces and questions being asked by the others

"She might be our only hope ya know," Dewey argued.

"She has been gone for ten years now what is the chance that she'll come and save us?" Milori asked rhetorically, almost sarcastically.

Most were frowning at the conversation. There weren't many people that knew of her or remembered her. Who was she? Many were asking to themselves.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?!" Rosetta fumed.

Everyone's attention was now on Rosetta. She didn't often shout but when she did you would definitely listen.

"What is with this code talk?" Vidia looked suspiciously between the two winter sparrowmen.

Dewey and Milori exchanged a look as if they were trying to mentally agree with each other if they should tell them or not. Well more like Dewey trying to convince him to tell them the truth. Milori sighed heavily, turning away looking out of the glass.

"Her name is Ariella."


End file.
